Soulmate Academy
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Mike Schmidt didn't believe Freddy, now he knows better. Quick one-shot with Mike and Freddy mostly. Not MikexFreddy!


I sighed as I walked through the halls of the academy. I passed three couples making out in hallway. Everyone I saw was dressed in formal outfits, both humans and anthros, for the Midnight Masquerade. I didn't want to come but part of the Academy's strict rules stated you have to attend every party hosted on the grounds. I thought it was a weird and stupid rule when I enrolled but this was the only school I could afford that offered the advanced engineering degree I wanted. So, here I am, walking into the ginormous ballroom I had never seen before.

Across the room from me, lined against one of the walls was a super long buffet table filled with all sorts of fancy foods I didn't know the name of. To my left was a stage with a DJ set up and currently playing a fast-paced song. The crowd of students were grinding and jumping up and down, I had to look away as a couple started removing each others clothes directly in my line of sight. I turned my head and saw an anthro I was familiar with. I fast walked towards the wall he was leaning against.

"Mr. Fazbear!" The brown anthro bear turned his head in my direction. I noticed he was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, his black jacket over his arm. The dress shirt was unbuttoned and the tie loose, I realized why when I stopped next to him.

"Pretty warm in here isn't it?" I laughed, trying to figure out what the bear was thinking. Freddy Fazbear was the first person I met at the academy. He was the student council president and part of his job is to give new students a tour. For some reason I've always been a little wary of him, but I get along great with the rest of the student council, or his best friends.

Foxy, an anthro fox, and I learned to get over our shyness together, loners had to stick together afterall. Bonnie, an anthro bunny, and I had struggled through math together and he taught me how to fight. Chica, a chicken anthro, was the shoulder I cried on when my homesickness got to be too much, and when I needed the best pizza in the world. I felt close to them, and they felt close to me, I think. Except Freddy.

The one thing I never understood was why the rest of the student council loved Freddy so much. He was aloof, strict, and very mysterious. But I guess he did have a spark in his eye that would make anyone feel they could trust him. But I've only been at the school for about four months now, I'm still learning the rules and the student council has helped me every step of the way to getting settled in the academy-

"Mr. Schmidt are you listening?" I jerked and looked at Freddy sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mr. Fazbear. I was just wondering why the rules say you _have_ to go to dances?" If anyone could answer it would be Freddy.

"Haven't you noticed Mr. Schmidt? All the couples that are in the school?" Freddy nodded across the room to the DJ. I gasped as I saw Bonnie and Chica slow dancing together, the song must have changed without my noticing. Bonnie and Chica were happy staring into each other's eyes, no distance between them and a strange glow surrounded them. I had known they were dating but I didn't think it was that serious.

"This school has a reputation for being a soulmate hot spot."

"Soulmates? Do you really believe that Mr. Fazbear?" I was pretty sure he was teasing me.

"On the contrary, not just tonight but every day that school is in session anthros and humans are meeting their soulmate here. Look over there." Freddy's head nodded towards the buffet table to our right. I hadn't realized but all along the buffet table couples stood. On the dance floor couples were slow dancing and it seemed the room was brighter than I first realized. But I also noticed few single people against the wall next to us and on both sides of the door. Next to the door stood Foxy, arms crossed, back leaning against the wall as he watched the crowd. When I was about to ask Freddy why he wanted me to look over, a yellow chicken walked through the door. The change was immediate, Foxy glanced at her in boredom but when she turned to look at him they both stood staring at each other. Then they started talking and the chicken led him onto the dance floor where they slow danced together.

The chicken Foxy was dancing with was a little slimmer than Chica and a tad taller. It had to be Chica's younger sister, Chira.

"It's just a coincidence," I answered him confidently. Freddy chuckled beside me but didn't argue.

I noticed the single people against the walls started disappearing and more couples started forming as the night went on. I offered to get Freddy a drink form the buffet table so I could move around after standing with him for so long, I had no idea how he handled it.

Once it was my turn in line I poured two glasses of punch, when I turned around I collided with someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I stared at the girl in front of me. She was about an inch or two shorter than me, long golden hair and bright green eyes. She looked about my age and wore a green dress that made her eyes glow and her body look perfect. I stared into her eyes she stared into mine. Freddy was right, you do meet your soulmate here. As she helped me clean up the spilled punch I offered a glass to her and we danced the night away.

/

Freddy sighed as Mike disappeared with his soulmate. Freddy knew it would happen soon, Mike had been here for a while so it was bound to happen soon.

"Another match made, so why the long face?"

Freddy didn't so much as blink at the voice popping up out of nowhere. He was used to it after years of it happening to him.

"Do I look sad? I hadn't meant to, how can you be sad when there are so many happy faces in one room?"

"You wouldn't feel happy in a room full of couples when you are the only single person there." The voice was sympathetic and Freddy hated the sound of it.

"I'm leaving."

As Freddy left he heard the voice whisper one last comment, "If everyone here finds their soulmates, then why haven't you? It's been eight years since you first came to this school Freddy."

Freddy took a deep breath of fresh air once he was out of the overheated and couple-filled room. He went to every dance and they all ended the same way. Everyone at the party found their soulmate, except Freddy.

"There is always a price to pay for a miracle."

/

 **This is just a quick one-shot. Hope you liked it!**

 **I have to go now so THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **Please leave a fav, follow or review!**


End file.
